Ninjago Masters of Airjitzu
by fcalderonaristizabal
Summary: It's been a few months since the ninja have defeated the Preeminent and Morro's ghost army but the guys feel or depresd or sad for some reason but when old and new enemys apper the guys most step up their game and defeat them with help of a few old friends and defeat the mysterious lieve wich sems to have some unfinished buisness with the ninja kai while they succed or fail?
1. Pilot

**Lego ninjago masters of airjitzu**

 _ **so being honest this is my first time writting a fanfic so cut me a little slack if its not perfect**_

 **by the way i dnot own ninjago ninjago and its characters belong to lego except for my ocs that we will meet later on**

 **rated:Fiction T - English - Adventure/Humor - [Kai,Skylor] Lloyd g,OC-chapters: 1**

Its been a few months since the ninjas defeted morro and his ghost army however the ninja are depressed or sad because of their own reasons

but when old and new friends and enemies appear the gang must step up their game and defeat them will they succed or fail?

 **chapter one:pilot**

 **It was a beautiful day in ninjago every one was happy of the ninjas victory agaist the preeminent and morros ghost army however the guys where very un happy the ninja had taken home sensei yangs hunted temple wich was no longer haunted thanks to one of senseis wus easy solutions he was able to lift yangs curse they have spet around two moths in and they all ready felt like home but the guys havent been much happy was laying down in his bed in the ninja quarters thinking of skylor and howw long they it has been since they saw one another suddlenly he heard someone coming in it was jay hey kai what are you doing said jay while he took a photo off kais hands hey thats mine kai said angrily oh thinking of skylor i see jay laugh at kai yes any problem kai told him no its just you should let that girl go the blue ninja said kai responded what no way skylor is the only girl that has laid eyes on me and hasnt break up on me relax kai it was just a recomendtion suddenly lloyd entred the room as well and said hey what are you guys doing you know tha we have to practice jay suddenly went ligthning fast to the traning room wihle shouting man sensei wu is going to kill us thanks lloyd kai said in reliefe of getting rid of jay anytime lloyd replied so skylor yhea said kai while looking sadly at skylors photo i miss her lloyd its been months already and i havent called her well what are you wating for do it lloyd said lloydf advicing his friend what said kai in confussion she feels something for you as you for her shes probably been wating months for you to call her you think so kai asked i kwon so lloyd replied yhea you are write (ring)some one is at the door lloyd said ill get it see you at the training floor kai replied kai went to open the door and suddenly a yong woman said hello kai sskylor yhea its been a while**


	2. The surprise

**Hello everyone I'm back with my second chapter of my fan fiction so in the last ch**

* * *

 **apter the ninja and the others have a new home located at sesei Yangs temple and Kai had recently been feeling depressed because of Skylor but just as they where going to begin training they have an unexpected guest at their door who turn out to be none other than Skylor what is the motive for here visit and how will Kai react well let's find out**

* * *

"Hey Skylor what a surprise how has it been" Kai said he was completely shocked at what was going on he never expected his girlfriend to simply appear just like that "well it's been what three months already and nothing not even a call" Skylor responded angrily "well yes I kown and I'm sorry it's just these few months have been a complete mess I really wanted to but I haven't got the chance to I'm really sorry Skylor are you mad at me" Skylor was a little angry but when Kai started to apologize she cooled down a bit "well I was little at first but not so much now"Kai feel into a love trance but snapped out of it quickly "o I almost forgot you should be tired do you what to come in I could give you tour around the temple" Skylor blushed "thanks I would love to

after Kai took Skylor around the entire temple they reached the training room where the other ninja where having a painful training "ah I think I don't feel my back" said jay laying down on the floor in pain "sensei I think you over did training a little bit today"Cole argued " nonsense when I was your age I could beat most people that I fought "arg yeah but uncle Wu where not fight anyone where fighting you"said Lloyd laying on his back exhausted "nonsense Lloyd if you what to anyone of you could defeat me if you train harder take two piupuls oh I almost forgot Zane have you seen Kai"negative sensei I haven't seen **him** could you help me get up sensei" I'll help you Zane" " thanks Nya" suddenly Kai and Skylor entered the room "hey guys having fun without me"Kai laugh "hahaha very funny Kai" said jay "hey where have you been"Cole asked " hello everyone I've come to visit you guys" Skylor said "a Skylor its good to see you it's been a long time" Lloyd said getting up from the ground "yhea it has"looks funny at Kai "

hey Skylor Kai here hasent been able to sleep thinking abut you" jay said Skylor blushed "really" she said while looking at Kai "well yeah I've been thinking about you recently "that's my brother to you" said Nya " hey Nya how it's" great Skylor have you told him yet" said Nya looking funny at his brother "tell me what Skylor "said Kai having no idea of what the two of the girls were talking about "well I was going to tell you Nya and me met a few weeks ago and well we talked and being honest the restaurant business hasn't been going so well I could bearly afford the bills and Nya told me you have been depressed" Skylor explained "so Skylor and I made a plan and we kept it as a surprise to you" Nya revealed " Kai I'm came here to live with you guys" Skylor admitted "really!a re you serious " Kai said astonished "yeah if that's ok with you" Kai wasted no time to awnser "yes of course do you want me to help you with the unpacking"Kai was so excited he could explore "of course there is no problem welcome to the family Skylor said sensei Wu from now on you'll be training with the others but first NINJAGO"sensei Wu spin and gave Skylor a new ninja uniform kinda like Nya's it was the same as her old one only with gold shoulder pads " Ii I don't know what to say thanks sensei" Skylor gave a karate bow "o and by the way I also can do spinjutzu" everyone was impressed as Skylor spin around Ina orange tornado "good now I would like to know we're have you been Kai!" Said sensei will pulling Kai's hair "ouch ouch ouch I was giving Skylor at our of the temple sensei"Kai explained " ha really and that has nothing to do with avoiding training Kai" said sensei with a suspicion look on his face "well maybe since you all failed training today tomorrow and there will be no video games " a what,come on,please sensei no" said the ninjas "save your breath piupuls"sensei said while leaving the room "a boy's" said Nya and Skylor while laughing

Later that night Skylor was ready to sleep in his new room until he got a guest knocking her window "hello babe" said Kai to his girl friend "hi" awnserd Skylor "can't you just come through the door" that would be less romantic " Skylor blushed "Kai I really didn't just came here because things were getting rough I came here because I want to be with you "Skylor" Kai was cut off because Skylor grad Kai and kissed him right in the mouth

* * *

in the distant in some tree looking towards that window a shadowy fgure observed them " would you look at that you finally got yourself a girl fried Kai I'm going to enjoy my revenge more now old friend

 **Whats going on who is this person who seems to kown Kai I think we all know how he is or do we**


	3. Chapter 3:meet lieve

**Hello guys and yes I'm back with a new chapter for the story I know it's been a while science I updated but school it's been killing me and we'll it's just a mess but I got some time off that means about two or three more chapters which will be coming soon. last time Skylor joined the team and Kai and her kissed but some one seems to be watching the ninjas who could it be well let's find out**

* * *

Ninjago city:4:30 pm

"So which of the ninja do you think is the best" said a security guard at the info lad at Borg industries "puff easy Lloyd he's the green ninja"said another guard "what no way Zane is way cooler" said the other guard and so the two started to argue "you act as if you need glasses Lloyd will beat all ninja if he what's to you fool" "keep dreaming buddy that will never happened no one can take those guys at the same time" said the second guard in disagreement "yhea man you probably right" said the first guard "you are mistaken" said a third guard "if heard of someone how has gone toe to toe with a few of them they say he's though" " well don't keep us waiting who is that guy" said the other two guards "I've heard he wears purple and black as his colors his name is lieve" said the third guard "well very funny I've heard about that guy my self and I tell you is nothing but a rumor"said the first guard "lieve is real I've seen him" said the second guy "you've seen him of no" said the second guard "yes I have" argued the first "you've seen a ninja wearing purple with a sword made of crystal steel a scar on his mouth and an attitude so evil the preeminent her self return him to ninjago" said the second "no" said the first "but I've seen a ninja wearing purple"the first guy reassured "o really a ninja wearing purple and with out any of the other features so then there is a big chance of that being lieve is that what you are saying" the second argued in rage "no" said the first guard peacefully "exactly lieve is nothing but a children's story what the aaaaa" while he talked the second guard was beat down and so did the first by a mysterious figure "yhea the thing with rumors their often true" said the figure while taking keys of one of the security guards "ah here security we need bac" the first guard was interrupted while the shadowy figure graded him "shu shu we don't need nobody on this floor no do we I guess mr Borg won't be needing this file of the ninjas" said the figure "so now I got what I need I guess I'll take a few more to just in case now it's time to pay a little visit to the airjitzu temple I can't wait to get my reunion with you Kai" said the figure in his tougths

temple of airjitzu:6:45

it was getting dark at the temple the ninja where training not aware that some one was watching theme from afar "man today has been a cray day of training" said jay complaining "you can say that again I may be a ghost but I still can get tiered" suddenly Kai looked at Lloyd who was looking sad out of the window "hey dude are you ok it's your father isn't" Kai spoked in a friendly tone "yes I've been thinking about him recently I can't believe he's truly gone this time" said lloyd in sadness "I understand how you feel when my parents died I couldn't believe I was alone but Nya and me looked after each other and promised that I will look af"ter you didn't I" "yes thank you Kai" Lloyd answered "no proo ah ah it burns my scar" Kai feel down of the pain he felt "Kai are you ok" said Lloyd having no idea what was going on "brother trie to hold it back" said Nya while rubbing her brothers back "I'm ok it's just a little pain" Kai said and stood up "are you sure your all right" said Skylor while running to make sure Kai was ok "yeah I just need some rest I'm fine I promise you" after that sensei Wu entered the room "come quickly pupils I have good news I think I have found away to return Cole back to normal" sensei explained " what are you serious you mean I can be me again" Cole shouted out in amazement "yes Cole tomorrow we will make a trip to the mountains and there you will find the answers you aaa" sensei Wu was interrupted by a feeling he had "a sensei are you alright" jay asked " I feel that something will happen forge it it's not important go to sleep every one" "but sensei training is not over yet" "I said everyone to sleep now" said Wu in anger "well let's go guys" said Lloyd heading to the sleeping quarters Skylor looked behind and saw Kai staring at the window "hey are you sure your fine" Skylor asked "honestly no Skylor have you ever had the feeling that you need to keep something of your past hidden" Kai asked his girlfriend Skylor looked at him oddly "well yes of course I have a difficult past to explain and I've kept it most of it a secret" Skylor answered while holding Kai's hand "it's ok I'm cool with your past can you keep a secret" "yes" "look this same date a half a year ago was the night I got my scar and also the same night my parents died" "oh babe I'm so sorry I didn't wanted to" "no it's alright look it was late one night and I was guarding the bounty the other day the guys and I found out Lloyd was the green ninja and so we knew cause sensei told us that he felt something was coming I didn't pay attention to the warning but that night a misterious figure broke into the bounty and went after me and Lloyd I was guarding him that night we clashed swords the other guy and me man that was a battle non of us could hit the other is like we knew the others next move until he went after Lloyd I got in the way and he got me and I got him he gave me this scar and I gave him his he almost kills me if the guys haven't arrived I would be a goner I was injured my sight on this side was turning blood red it hurted a lot I fell to the floor in pain bleeding a little but before he left he promised he would return to finished what he started and that wasn't the last time I saw him" Skylor was amazed by the story she saw that Kai was trembling of fear so she tried to calm him "shu it's alright I'm right here I'm afraid that if he returns he knows of you and goes after you I don't what to lose you you're not" the two closed their eyes and got closer they were about to kiss until some one broke through the window and kicked Kai to the floor "it's been along time hasn't it Kai" said the misterious figure with purple and black robes with a shinny crystal steel katana sword "no not you you have some nerve coming here lieve

* * *

 **Omg lieve is back so yeah I decided to intro Duce him on this chapter because I felt like it was about time to so I'll try to update soon until then peace I'm out**


	4. Chapter 4:a strange reunion

**Hi everyone so I kown its been a long time since the last chapter but on the bright side is that I'll be uploading a chapter more often now so in the last one we saw lieve and Kai have met again will lieve have his revenge let's or will the ninja stop him well let's stop wasting time and find out**

* * *

"Hello Kai it's been to long don't you think" said lieve looking down to his enemy "yes but not long enough lieve"said Kai sta up looking at lieve with a furious look "I've been waiting almost have a year for my vengeance and now I will make sure you get more than just a scar this time" while he talked lieve pulled out his katana sword it was made of crystal glass a metal so clear and shiney that he could look at his reflection "so be it Skylor go somewhere safe I don't want you to get hurt" Kai told Skylor worried lieve might go after her "a you must be Skylor Kai's girlfriend aren't you "yes and you must be lieve" Skylor answered while she pulled her katana out "Skylor don't try anything he's to dangerous" Kai warned her girlfriend "yes Kai is correct but I've waited long enough now I will enjoy this even more" lieve pulled his katana out and went after Kai Kai did the same and the two rivals began to fight

Kai was blocking the attacks while lieve kept trying to get a good shot at him "I missed you Kai it's been to long since we fought" said lieve while him and Kai clashed swords soon Skylor took her katana and joined the fight shortly Kai could hear the others running towards the training room where the fifth was occurring "we came as soon as we could"Lloyd explained just when Kai punched lieve in the face everyone could see him as lieve jumped back "aa lieve" everyone gasped in disbelief "o great just great I'm already busy dealing with fire boy and his girlfriend and now I got the entire peanut gallery to back up sorry but I'm not in the mood for a eight on one I'm out of here" lieve jumped out of a window and started to jump from rooftop to rooftop "come on he's getting away" Lloyd screamed "yes let's go get him" jay said while the ninja jumped after lieve Kai went ahead of the others almost catching him but lieve had one more trick up his sleeve "it's no or never ninjago" lieve spined in the air he was doing airjitzu everyone was amazed after that lieve jumped into his elemental dragon it looked just like Moros only that instead of green it was purple "mark my words Kai and all of you I'm back and this time I'm not backing down until you and everything you love is dead and gone forever"lieve left in his dragon laughing "lieve has returned we must prepare dark times are ahead of us tomorrow we will head out to free Cole from his curse if we want to defeat lieve we will have to be at full strength" said sensei Wu to his students "yes sensei" everyone said "i can't believe he's back its been almost two years"Kai argue with anger "don't worry we will defeat him again we are all together and stronger he's stands no chance" Lloyd assured him "yes and I won't let anything harm you" Skylor told him "we will stand by your side all the way" "yhea if lieve wants you dead he will have to get past all of us" everyone said to Kai "thanks guys it means a lot to me Skylor take care lieve is a killer and he won't stop until he get what he wants please be careful" Skylor then grabbed and kissed Kai "I'm with you I kown you won't let anything happen to me" after that they headed back to the temple to get some sleep

in the distance lieve was watching them "you may think you have everything that you where happy now I will bring you misery you will beg me to kill you after everything and everyone you hold dear to you is gone tonight I will plan my vengeance but I'll need an ally and I think I happened to kown just the write person for the jod i will have to get some one on the inside first and then I'll tear them apart from the inside and once there vulnerable I'll destroy them all but Lloyd is friend with the serpentine and Chen is gone and even if he was here he would never harm his daughter but the serpentine are with out King I could use that to my advantage tomorrow I make a journey to the city of stix

* * *

 **wow so lieve is back for revenge and in next chapter Cole will come back to normal and what will lieve do at stix so yhea I will post a chapter every weekend or so that's the plan** **and believe me we will see a lot of this character so I hope you enjoy I appreciate all the support and feel free to review or follow the story so see you on the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5: old and new enemies

**Hi guys I'm back I'm sorry last week I didn't uploaded a chap but since I'm a man of my word I will explain at the end and a little extra something this week you will see so recap las chapter lieve and the ninjas had a showdown and in the end lieve escaped and the ninjas are now rushing to turn Cole back to normal will they be able to and what is lieves plan find out now**

* * *

 **The mountains**

"come on piupuls keep up there's no time to waste" sensei Wu was climbing a huge mountain and the ninja weren't far behind but unlike their sensei they were exhausted "for how much must we continue climbing sensei" said jay breathing heavily "for as long as it takes us to get to the sanctuary of resurrection" replied the old man while he jumped from one rock to another "the sanctuary of what sensei **"** asked Zane as he claimed the mountain "resurrection Zane I've done research on the way here it's said that if a lost spirit wants to return to the world of the living he must come here" explained Nya "well I hope that's the case because we'll need to be at full strength to face lieve I still can't believe he's back" said Kai while claiming the mountain

 **City of stix**

* * *

In stix a man wrapped up in cloth entered the city and started to look for a certain shop when he saw the places he was looking for he entered "you there where can I find someone called ronin" the man asked to another one working in the shop "you already have I'm ronin what do you want who ever you are who are you" ronin asked the man wrapped in cloth "my name is lieve and I want to borrow that airship of yours" said lieve as he took off the rags he had on "wow wait a minute I just met you and you what me to give you Rex not a chance and how do you know me" lieve pulled out a small bag of coins "I will explain everything in the way" said lieve with a devious smile on his face "fine but I drive" said ronin while grabbing some keys

 **The mountains**

"For how long must we keep climbing sensei" said Kai breathing heavily "don't worry I think i can see the top race to it the last to get there has to eat Coles chilly tonight" said Skylor teasing Kai to do it "ok but if I win don't be surprised what Skylor hey that's cheating" Kai looked around and saw Skylor began to climb with out him "hehe try to keep up babe" Skylor jumped and started spinning and did airjitzu and reached the top before everyone even sensei Wu "o so is that how you want to play huh" fine Kai jumped and did airjitzu they both raced to the top and they both arrived almost at the same time "ha I won sorry babe I believe you just lost to a girl" said Skylor falling back on the floor tiered "who me no you must have seen wrong I think it was a draw" Kai was exhausted so he laid down by Skylors side "o really a draw well I guess we both won then" said Skylor while she was breathing heavily "so since we both won I suppose we won't be eating Coles chilly" Kai awnserd exhausted in the floor "yhea o I almost forgot the winners price is this one" Skylor grabbed Kai and kissed him shortly after the Guy's began to reach the top "I love you Kai"said Skylor as she kissed him and tried to catch her breath "I love you too" Kai and Skylor got interrupted as the others reached the top of the mountain "sorry are we interrupting something here" said Cole mocking the couple "ah what no we were just ah forget it lets go on

 **City of stix**

"So you said you'll explain everything in the way so explain" ronin demanded lieve to explain who he was and who does he kown him "I already told you my name and how I found out about you is easy I heard that you are the greatest thief in all of Ninjago so I thought you could help me with something" lieve responded but ronin still had he's dough "so lieve do you hae any relatives brothers a family" as ronin said that lieve recalled a painful flashback" that's none of your concern keep searching for it" lieve responded angrily clutching his fist "sorry it appears I touched a nerve so what are we looking for" ronin asked suddenly a blue flashing light blinded them both "we where looking for that my friend the realm crystal" lieves eyes widen and he prepared himself to swim to get what he came here for "open the hatch ronin my price is waiting" lieve put on a diving suit and gear "ok come back I need someone to pay me" said ronin as he opened a hatch to the outside lieve got out of Rex and started swimming right to the ddcrystal he reached it and grabbed it "ok ronin I got it pull me in" while lieve contacted ronin through the radio ronin started to pull him back to the aircraft "finally all my dreams will be fulfilled hahaha"

 **The mountains**

The ninja began to walk a forgotten path that has not been used in a long time "sensei did people used to live in this mountain" asked Cole worried something was lurking in the shadows "yes Cole people used to inhabit these mountain but many years ago a avalanche fell on this peaceful village and after that came the bandits pillaging and burning as they pleased oh look we have arrived to the temple after you Cole" the ninja and their sensei entered an abandoned temple not knowing some one was following them as they entered the temple they reached the sanctuary and in the middle of the room was a fountain and in the back two tables "Cole in order for you to return to you normal state you must complete three trials are you ready" Cole took a deep breath and awnserd "yes sensei"

 **City of stix**

"So now we have it what do we do with it" ronin was confused what would this guy he just met what with an artifact as powerful as the realm crystal "ronin do you remember when your friends the ninjas destroyed the preeminent at these same bay" lieve asked although he already knew the answer "yes what of it that night the preeminent as all of the cursed realm was banished" as ronin awnserd lieve put on a devilish simile "or did they the preeminent is the cursed realm as the cursed realm is the preeminent they might have destroyed her but they cannot destroy an entire realm the cursed realm lives yes and so does everyone that was trapped inside" ronin put on a face of disbelief as lieve took the crystal in his hands and said "I summon you Moro" the crystal tuned into a greenish color as Moro himself spawn out of it "hahahaha I'm free ounce more o well well well what do we have here if it isn't ronin the tow faced traitor and you lieve you've grown and you are fat" Moro approached lieve and lieve responded "and you are a ghost now eh" they both put on smiles and started to laugh and bro hugged "it's been to long old friend way to long" said Moro to lieve "yes but now your back and I must ask you this once you said we were like brothers and now we can take over ninjago once and for all will you help me" Moro didn't though twice and answered "yes"

 **The mountains**

"Ok Cole you have passed the two test but the last one remains are you ready" Cole took a very deep and answered "yes I'm ready sensei" Wu looked seriously at the fountain in the middle class f the sanctuary and told Cole "Cole come close to the fountain and drink from the water of life" Cole looked at his master with amazement he knew that at the slightest touch of water he would be banished "sensei i know that you know your thing but you know what will happen if I even get a drop of water"Cole began to panic but sensei Wu made sure to relax him "Cole since you were my student you have never doubted my wisdom don't doubt it now" confused and at the same time excited Cole choose to trust his master "ok I'll do it" all the ninja were worried and Nya went close to Cole and hugged the earth ninja and whispered to his ear "take care Cole" close to Lloyd was jay looking jealously as Cole hugged the girl he has a crush on "im sure it means nothing jay I know Nya still likes you" said Lloyd trying to comfort his friend jay looked angrily with his arms crossed as Cole grabbed a cup and drinker the water and a huge flash of light covered him and drooped him down all the others ran to see if their friend was ok Kai approached him "Cole man are you ok" Cole groaned as he got up tiered "I think so" as the earth ninja got up everyone gasped "what is some thing wrong" Zane approached his friend to tell him " Cole your back to normal "

 **City of stix**

Moro was counting how many ghost had crossed back to ninjago and shouted "lieve close the portal everyone is here" lieve then closed the portal that lead to the new cursed realm "are you sure that's all of them" lieve asked his friend before he sealed the portal "yes close it" lieve closed the portal and looked at garmadon in a cage "you I remember you you were the ninja who gave Kai his scar" shouted garmadon at lieve "yes now shut up old man Moro prepare to move out at dawn we search for a base at dawn" Moro and lieve took a walk and started talking "lieve if you want to break the ninja you'll need to have someone on the inside" lieve looked at Moro laughing "don't worry I have someone inside by now"

 **The mountains**

The ninja got out of the temple while Cole jumped around in happiness he was back but his celebration was cut short as they heard a scream Lloyd was the first to check it out and saw a bandit robbing a young girl about his age long dark red hair with a slash of blue on his hair and used a ninja uniform like lieves except hers was dark blue "is this all the gold you have girl" said the bandit angrily at the girl "yes please let me be" as the bandit pulled out a knife Lloyd jumped into action "hey leave her alone" the green ninja jumped kicked the bandit in the face and the girl ran and fell to the ground "it's ok I'm not going to hurt you" said Lloyd to the girl trying to tranquilizer "what's your name I'm Lloyd" lloyd asked the stranger pulling his hand out "I'm Mira" Mira smiled and grabbed Lloyds hand as the others arrived "Lloyd are you ok" said Kai pulling up his mask "yhea I'm alright tell me Mira do you have a home" asked Lloyd " no my home was put to the torch by some bandits I was lucky to get away I'm sorry but do you mind if I stay with you" asked innocently "yhea sure no problem" as the two of them went with the others riding their elemental dragons introductions went quickly in the way back to the temple of airjitzu

 **Temple of airjitzu**

The guys we're relaxing and Mira went out of the temple for a walk and she heard something in the trees moving "who ever is there show yourself" said Mira pulling out a small dagger out of the tree hopped out none other than lieve himself "it's just me little sis" Mira put away the dagger and ran to hug her brother "I was worried they might do something to me I don't want to be here I shan't to go back home brother" said Mira hugging his brother "I know little sister I know but remember all that we are doing is for what happened to mom and dad ok remember your mission" Mira remembered why was she with the ninja "I must destroy them from the inside pull them apart get them at each other's throats" said Mira "exactly my dear sister exactly take care" said lieve kissing her sisters forehead "a Mira remember Kai and Skylor are mine do not do anything to them I'll break them personally o and one more thing get really close to Lloyd get him on your side I'll come back each week for a report be careful sister" as lieve jumped and created his elemental dragon Mira went inside and said take care too brother"

* * *

 **Omg this is my longest chapter so far so yhea I promise to upload a chapter every week unless school gets in the way so as always please like the story feel free to review or leave your comments down in the review space and see you in the next chapter and befor I finish I'm starting a new story explaining the history and lore of Ninjago and this story yheaaaa so stay on alert for that see you**


	6. Chapter 6:dark wing for dark words

**Hey guys it's me as promised here's these weeks chapter of ninjago masters of airjitzu so in last one a whole lot of carazy things happen Cole returned as a normal human instead of a ghost lieve and ronin released Morro and the entire cursed realm and garmadon is alive also Lloyd found a girl in problems in the mountains and later we saw it was lieves sister Mira wow this one is interesting so enjoy it**

* * *

 **Temple of airjitzu**

It was a beautiful morning the sun was shining and the ninja and everyone in the temple was happy as they woke up except for Mira she didn't liked being with her enemies as her brother had told her Mira was out side trying to avoid contact "I wonder if lieve is doing something more interesting than me" Mira started thinking of her brother until she heard a voice call her name "Mira" it was Lloyd "what are you doing out here everyone is inside we all would like know you a little better" Lloyd looked at Mira hopping that she would pay him any attention but it didn't worked so he decided to leave her

until Mira remembered what her brother had told her "get close to Lloyd make him be on your side" Mira said in her thoughts she turned around "wait Lloyd I'm going if you don't mind to give me a walk around first" Mira asked with a cute and innocent attitude Lloyd looked at her completely lost in his taughts "yhea sure lets go I'll show you the place" they both took a walk through the temple grounds and returned inside where everyone was waiting for them "hey Lloyd you tow enjoying your time together" said jay mocking them as they entered "well I kown I did" said Mira looking at Lloyd in the eyes "well I'm going for something at my room see you later Lloyd" as Mira walked away Lloyd entered a love trance

"I know that look I have that same look once" said Kai looking funny at Lloyd "what look I'm normal" said the green ninja in denial "sure Lloyd" suddenly sensei Wu entered in a rush "ninja prepare yourselves we make for ouroboros now" said the sensei in quite the hurry "why are we going there sensei" asked Lloyd to his uncle Wu only handed him a letter "a raven flew in with that" said the sensei lloyds eyes widened and screamed "what" hearing the commitions Mira decided to eavesdrop a little "Kai wake everyone up no we go to ouroboros now" while everyone left the table Mira looked at the letter and was in complete shock of what she saw

* * *

 **The dark fort**

In a part of ninjago that looked like the mouth of a dragon Morro and lieve where setting camp in fact building a fortress "keep working you dogs faster faster" said lieve pushing over the ghosts working tirelessly they where building their so called dark fort in the mouth close to the shore and in the fangs "I can see you're not in the mood are you lieve hehehe"

said Morro antagonizing his friend "kinda you see Morro it's been a few weeks and we just started to move out and built this fortress and the ninja are still alive not to mention that Kai is still alive which is annoying enough on its own Mira hasn't reported" Morros eyes widen when lieve mentioned his sister "wait Mira how is she I haven't seen her in years" lieve looked at Morro suspiciously and asked him "why do you care about my sister" Morro was wordless but they both turned their attention to a sort of purple explosion in the sky lieve immediately knew what was happening "Mira she is calling for me" as lieve was about to jump onto his elemental dragon Morro said "I'm going with you" lieve had hisdoubts but in the end he agreed "fine let's see if you can keep up Morro" lieve jumped into the air and Went flying on his elemental dragon and Morro closely followed

* * *

 **Temple of airjitzu**

Mira was outside throwing signals hopping her brother would see them mean while the ninja were preparing for the trip to ouroboros. Mira hearda noise in a tree close and turned around to see what was "who's there"asked the young girl pulling out a dagger "relax Mira it's me got your signal"

said lieve jumping out of the tree "and me" said Morro climbing down "Morro is that you" Mira's eyes widen as she saw Morro "yhea it's me but years hey look at you you've grown" both of them were engulfed in happiness until Mira described Morro "yes and you are a" Mira's face turned from happiness to sadness "I believe the term your searching for sis is ghost" said lieve smiling "hey but is still me I'm the same Morro just with a more ghostly appearance" Morro saw Mira's eyes and saw she was sad

they both where about to hold hands but lieve interrupted "Am I interrupting something here I believe you called me here for a reason" Mira shock her head and showed her brother the letter "a serpentine letter"

asked live to his little sister "this is interesting Morro hear this my dear friends I hope things have been good to you cause they have been to me I would like to invite ou to my coronation ceremony at ouroboros as I will soon become the official new king of the serpentine signed Pythor" Morro and lieve looked at each other and decided what to do "this complicates things ok lieve you bansha and soul archer go to ouroboros make sure this Pythor kingship ends early and I'll go you know where" lieve nodded and jumped onto his elemental dragon and flew away

"Morro wait" said Mira holding Morros hand he quickly turned around "I've missed you" said Mira to the green ninja ghost "Mira it's been years but my feelings for you haven't changed" Mira was going to speak but just before she could Morro went flying leaving Mira a letter Mira hide the letter and joined the ninjas who were waiting for her

"ok is everyone ready" asked Lloyd to the team before leaving "wait I'm going" said Mira rushing in to the temple "ok what are we waiting for lets go" said jay in excited "holdup pupils just because you've been summoned to ouroboros doesn't mean you won't be training after your return" all the ninjas looked at each other and went flying as quickly as possible

* * *

 **The lost city of ouroboros**

After almost half an hour of riding the ninjas arrived at the city of ouroboros as all the serpentine army's arrived they landed in the middle of the city which was now rebuilt almost new except for the center and the great devour statue which had been left the same "man it's been a while since we've been here" said Kai looking at the serpentine capital city everywhere they looked they saw banners venomari,constrictai,fangpyer and hybnobry all serpentine tribes where there but as they looked around they saw anacondrais real anacondrais the guys where in shock they didn't expected that

"guys am I imagining things or are those anacondrai" said jay looking at the thousands of purple snakes "o I assure you that those are legit pure anacondrai warriors" said a voice coming close to the ninjas suddenly they realized it was Pythor just that he was no more white he was now purple as his normal color "Pythor good to see you again buddy it's been months hey and your back on purple I see" said Lloyd to his old friend

"I'm glad to see most of you are here well look I wanted you to come here blue cause I need you to protect me from my cousin" the ninjas where confused about what the serpentine king just said "what does your cousin has to do with your claim to the crown" asked Kai "my cousin is a royal pain in my tail and I need you to find him before he kills somebody or several somebody's" watching the conversation from afar was lieve,bansha and soularcher "o believe me ninja lord boa black anacondrai is the last thing you should be worried about hehehehe

* * *

 **And there you have it I kown it took me almost I believe 4 weeks to finish this one and I hope I made it worth it I'll up date as soon as possible but well so far ithink the story is going good next chapter is going tho be a blast but I bet you didn't expected Morro to have a secret crush on Mira and also the other way around what will happen next stay tuned also check out my other fanfic as it is vital to this one also feel free to ask me anything on the comments but your opinion of the story and so I will see you in the next chapter peace**


	7. Chapter 7:the serpentine King

**I know it's Been that long i almost forgot about the story i wanted to take some time off with the holidays and well sepent too much but im defenetly Going to continúe the story so last time the ninja came to the city of ouroboros for urgent reasons since Pythor is Going to be crowned as king of the serpentines but something smells fishy about all of this what is Going to happen lets find out**

* * *

 **City of ouroboros**

At one of the entrances to the city of ouroboros Skales,Skales Jr. And a few hybnobry soldiers where waiting for the arrival of someone important "hey Skales long time no see" said jay walking along side Kai and Skylor and Skales turned around to see the blue ninja "ah ninjas a pleasure to sssee you again I suppose Pythor told you to come here" said the serpentine general "yes actually why is that" asked Kai

"I'm sure Pythor told you about his cousin prince Boa black anacondrai" immediately the ninjas knew why Pythor sent them there but at the same time it wasn't clear "why is it so important that we keep our eyes opened for his cousin" said jay trying to find out what was the catch "well there's been bad blood between the anacondrais and black anacondrais" explained Skales looking out to the horizon "oh now I see so if the black anacondrais want to spill some blood it might as well be yours" replied Kai "there will be no need for that I'm just caring out diplomatic duties in the name of the King"

* * *

 **After a few hours**

"Father I see banners closing in" shouted Skales Jr "o excellent about time the southern serpentine clans turned up" Skales clapped his hands and the hybnobry soldiers were in formation "can any of you recognize the banners" asked Skales "ah ithink I see a lemon or five I have no idea" said jay trying to do something other than watching "the five Suns of the rattlers,a Snake on a sea shore clan sea serpent and a very colorful viper clan coralis" said Skylor while the others looked in shock "you never told me you where an expert in serpentine" said Kai "when you grow up reading two hundred books about serpentine you learn a lot" giggled Skylor

"well well Skylor you know you're stuff do you see the banner of black anacondrai a white snake on a purple background eating it's tail" asked Skales "nope" nodded the Amber ninja skales approched causiosly to the convoy of serpentines with the ninja in tow "welcome to the city of ouroboros my fellow generals of clans rattler, sea serpente and coralis" the southern serpentine salid nothing after skales finished welcoming them "o right I'm Skales leader of the hybnobry and the tail of the King. So where's lord boa" a serpentine that looked just like an anacondrai stepped forward he was white with yellow eyes

"greetings general Skales I'm the chamberlain of prince boa black anacondrai and you sir will not speak of his southern majesty unless you do it by its full title" Skales rolled his eyes and bowed

"I wish to see the white snake dancing on the graves of his foes" asked Skales inpatient "pff that's his title it's a joke" said jay giggling "jay shut up last thing we want is trouble with that guy" said Kai putting his hand on Jay's moth "my men will show you the way to your chambers you must be tiered after the journey" Sid the serpentine general

"ninja lets go we have things to do" told them Skales heading into the city "well Skales that was some accomplished diplomatic duty alright" said jay mocking the blue serpentine after that Kai hit him in the arm to shut him up "now what where's boa now" asked Skylor walking along side Skales and the others

"boa arrived befor sunrise" said Skales worried "great now what" said Kai rolling his eyes "we have to find prince boa before he kills somebody or several somebody's" said Skales as he started to run "where could he be" asked Skylor catching up to Skales "we won't need to search I already kown where he is"

* * *

 **The throne room**

The throne for Pythor was built at the center of the city under the statue of the great devour and there was straight at the throne a serpentine that was white looked like an anacondrai and had yellow eyes

"I know you're there Skales why try to hide" said prince boa "I was looking for you Pythor wishes to see yoou before the ceremony" said Skales coming closer to boa " o spare me I kown my cousin sent you for a reason" said boa watching the throne "ahh yes you're right he did so I'll be honest why did you come to the ceremony boa" said Skales boa looked at him seriously and Skales was happy to oblige

suddenly boas anger turned into a devilishly suspicious smile "easy I was invited to my beloved cousin Pythors coronation" said boa to Skales but the hybnobry general knew better than to buy that lie "i thought we were being honest I know you boa you could have said no but you didn't why"

both serpentine gave each other a serious look until boa broke the silence "you know the last time I was in this city it was during a great meeting my father was here and my grandfather to I remember those days me and Pythor where the best of friends until my beloved cousins grandfather and mine had a little bit of a discussion later at a feast pythors grandfather gave the first order to arrest my family for so called treason

irroniclly Pythors grandfather passed away of old age that night and Pythors father left the city before the feast so you can guess who had to decide the fate of my family my own cousin and do you know what was the punishment" Skales looked down but boa made him look at his eyes

"I'm actually asking you that question" said boa pulling Skales chin up with his hand "I've heard rumors" said Skales as he smacked boas hand out of his face "uhm so have I.I've heard that Pythor order them to be hanged for treason go tale my cousin I'm here Skales and that there are debts to be paid" boa walked away and Skales sight in relief "come out ninja he's gone" shouted out Skales "well Skales I now know why we have to keep our eyes open" said Kai "so what now

now we prepare for the coronation it will begin in a few hours lets go

* * *

 **Guard tower**

At one of the towers close to the statue and to the throne in the distance three figures where waiting "why can't we go down and attack already" asked bansha inpatient "relax bansha the time will come" said lieve meditating in the middle of the tower "where losing precious time here" we must strike they won't see us coming ranted soularcher

"shut it both of you chaos benefits no one relax we will get the king" said lieve opening his eyes and standing up "I still don't see way you picked a crossbow to kill the serpentine king my arrows will do the jod just fine" asked soularcher desperate to go into battle "I picked a crossbow over you because unlike you my aim is perfect" said lieve mocking soularcher "relax all will fall in place soon you'll see"

"soon the ceremony will begin and when it does this Pythor gets a short rule and besides I have some one on the inside this plan is flawless and fools prove trust me"

* * *

 **A few hours later**

All the serpentine including Pythor where heading to the center of the city getting ready for the ceremony "well Pythor ouroboros has changed hasn't it" asked Lloyd to the purple serpent "yes quite and I have big plans for my rule" said Pythor before being stopped by his cousin standing in front of him

"Hello Pythor long time no see cousin or should I say your grace" said boa mocking Pythor "Lloyd go ahead I'll join you shortly" said Pythor looking deeply into Boas eyes "sure you're ok pal" asked Lloyd weirdly "yes go" replied the serpentine King "Boa my dear cousin who is it" Pythor asked with a fake smile "fine I'm very excited for you King again must be quite the task eh" replied boa with a smile as fake as his happiness

in the distance Skales was watching with the ninja "look at them both there they go as different as fire and water" he complained "it doesn't look that badly" said Lloyd positive things would change "for you you see harmony between them and the soldiers of both sides you know what I see" told Skales to Lloyd "what asked the green ninja "daggers in the dark waiting to stand someone in the back lets go

pythor and Boa where going to the throne to begin the ceremony "well cousin soon you'll be king what a marvelous day this is isn't" said boa walking along side Pythor "yes it is have you ever heard the tale or song of the fall of serpent hall" asked the purple snake "yes it's singed so often at home" awnserd boa "the black anacondrais from back then where most unpleasant they built serpent hall to challenge this city and they rebelled against my great grandfather I still remember how they hanged from the city gates call me cousin again and I will do the same at your sleep" Pythor when the strait to the statue of the devour and Boa just stood there watching at him with rage

soon the ceremony started an anacondrai with a white beard like sensei wu he got close to Pythor and the ninjas and introduced himself "a your grace" said the elder serpentine giving a bow "ah ninja these is grand master Pyhron" said Pythor to the ninja "yes a pleasure" said Pyhron "actually grand master we're behind you" said Pythor "o right sorry my king my vision is not as it once was

"master Pyhron may we start" said Pythor desperate "oh yes with well let's begin" as soon as the master said that all serpentine got into two groups leaving a gap in the middle then the ninja posed themselves in different positions Cole and jay in the crowd Lloyd and Zane at opposite sides Nya in the back and Kai and Skylor close to Pythor

and in the distance lieve was preparing his plan "finally it's going to begin" said lieve preparing the crossbow "finally I'll get to see how good your aim actually is" said soularcher bothering lieve "soularcher shut it"

"my friends generals serpentine brothers and sisters we have gathered here today to crown our seventy king may he step forward" said grand master Pyhron Pythor went through the middle of the crowd and reached the steps "may the he who has come to claim the crown speak his name and titles" said Pyhron waving his hands up and down "I'm Pythor first of my name general of the anacondrai son of Salazar the seventh I'm your rightful king I swear it by the great devour and the honor of my tribe and its words are blood and sand" said Pythor bowing down

"so far so good hu Skales" said Lloyd in a low tone so no one could hear them "yes but how long until something goes wrong" responded the hybnobry general "you really think so" asked Lloyd "of course we haven't had a good civil war in centuries" awnserd Skales

"rise Pythor his future majesty will now be blessed by the church of the great devour" said Pyhron out loud to the crowd a few serpentine from different tribes wearing capes and caring lanterns got close to Pythor and started to go around him and stepped down "now the crown" said Pyhron as the crown was coming forward being carried by some anacondrai guardsthe crown looked just like Skales one only this one had a purple gem on the center instead of blue

"now by the power invested in me I proclaim Pythor King of the serpentine under the enlightenment of the first spinjutzu master and under the strength of the great devour I now proclaim Pythor our king" Pyhron placed the crown a top Pythors head "long live the King" shouted all the serpentine except Boa

in the distance lieve was ready to fire he aimed right at Pythors head "long live the King" Kai turned to Pythor to see a red light at his head he turned to the tower where lieve was hiding and in a lightning fast reaction he jumped to save the serpentine king "Pythor look out" Kai pushed Pythor out of the way but the bolt from the crossbow hit Kai in the shoulder "an assassin idiots protect the king" shouted Skales as the serpentine generals made a circle around Pythor

while the serpentine where running around panicking the ninja came to aid there fallen friend "Kai you ok" asked Lloyd holding his hand against the wound

"bullseye" shouted lieve in happiness "but you missed the serpentine" told him soularcher "yes true but it was all part of the plan" lieve jumped out of the tower straight to where the ninjas were regrouping "guys good to see you all" he said pulling out his sword

"a pity Kai won't be able to fight but now to the matter in hand Skylor do you remember me" asked lieve walking towards the gang "wait a second now I remember why you looked so familiar you where my fathers ward" said Skylor in surprise "yes I was now bansha,soularcher deal with them I'll go for the king just as lieve ran to Pythor the entire serpentine army was ready to defend their ruler

lieve turned around to see he was surrounded "fine I love these odds" said lieve prepared for anything the ninjas where evading every blow from the wraiths until Nya unleashed her water powers and banished them "thanks Nya said jay distracted "no time Skylor take care of Kai everyone else let's take lieve down "sure I'll stay and watch over him" Skylor approach Kai and tried to get him up "Kai you need medicine you're losing to much blood" said Skylor worried "don't worry I've been in worst and came out of it ok

lieve was cutting down every serpentine that came to attack him most were dead others unconscious "anyone else has a death wish please form a line I'll get you eventually" said lieve standing proudly "hey lieve looked tiered want some water" shouted Nya shooting a massive wave of water at lieve and them engulfing him into a bubble as lieve was kinda tired when Nya broke the bubble lieve felt to the ground

lloyd was first to check if there was no danger "don't worry guys he's not moving" in reality lieve was awake and swiftly he jumped and grabbed his sword and disarmed Lloyd "well green ninja its be fun any last words" lieve said to Lloyd as he laid on the ground and to make sure no one would interrupt he threw a ball of of his elemental power at the others (his power looked a bit like Lloyds instead the energy spheres where purple and black not green)

lieve was about to finish Lloyd Mira got up and thought "what do I do well it's time to show them my powers" In a flash of light Mira disappeared and appeared by lieves side Mira hit lieves katana saving Lloyd life and after the two of them looked each other in the eyes and started fighting at first they were equally matched but it was clear Mira was more powerful the guys couldn't believe it

mira threw a punch at lieve and made him pull back lieve saw her and holster his sword "I will return ninja mark my words" he ran and evaded one of Zanes shurikens jumped into the air and flew off on his elemental dragon

everyone was completely astonished at Mira they couldn't believe their eyes "Mira that was amazing you never told us you could do something like that" said Lloyd completely amazed "ill explain everything soon but first let's we must see how's Kai

* * *

 **Wow so that's the end it took me weeks to write this again I apologize for making you wait this much but I lost track of time and school got in the way but don't worry it's the last time a delay like this happens so what's Mira's hidden power what's lieves plan now and will Kai be ok find out next time so that's the end if you enjoy it feel free to like or follow the story or leave opinion or commenters in the space below and also feel free to support the story as it keeps it alive and well so see you next chapter peace;)**


	8. Chapter 8:a storm approaches

**Yes I'm back i kown it's been almost what two months well mayor delay I'm updating this story and my other one to if I can so I decided to put myself to write so in a quick recap of last weeks chapter lieve tried to assassinate Pythor at his coronation but failed to get him as Kai got in the way also there seems to be a little bit of tension between Pythor and his cousin Boa also Mira faced her brother unleashing her amazing powers what's going on let's find out**

* * *

 **City of ouroboros**

The ninja where tired after the battle they just fought they where trying to catch there breath until Mira and Lloyd joined them they still didn't understand what was Mira's power "hey guys" said Mira friendly "Mira don't think where not greatfull for saving Lloyd but you still owe us some awnsers" said Cole suspicious "I swear I will explain all in time but first let's see how Kai is doing" said Mira trying to escape any explanation "ok enough guys first we must make sure Kai's ok then Mira will explain everything" said Lloyd trying to cool everyone down

"fine let's go" said jay leaving with the others "Lloyd thanks" said Mira holding Lloyds hand "hey no need it's what friends do they help each other" said Lloyd "ok" Mira got close to Lloyd and kissed him in the cheek "but thanks anyway" Lloyd was completely shocked but then he got out of it and followed the others

"hey Cole a race to the medical tent" said jay challenging the rock

ninja "fine I got nothing to lose since I always beat you" said Cole bragging "o yhea" said jay angrily and running faster he looked back and saw Cole was catching up so he decided to though a small lightning at him to slow him down a little

Cole ducked to escape the lighting "o so that's how you want to play hu jay" Cole then summoned his elemental dragon and flew all the way to the medical tent jay arrived shortly after "you cheated" shouted jay "it's not cheating after another cheated" awnserd Cole "o yhea" said jay "yhea" Cole responded they both got on battle positions until Zane got in the way "let's not begin this"

"jay is jealous I ended up with Nya" Cole said "really I thought you guys left that behind you in the tournament of elements" said Zane "look let's discuss this elsewhere" said Zane breaking the two apart "greetings healer" said Zane to a venomari serpentine with a butchers vest on "greetings ninja how may I be of service" said the healer "where looking for our friend a red ninja I believe he might have been sent over here" asked Zane "no no ninjas here" awnserd the serpentine

"ninja thank the devour I found you" the ninjas turned tail and saw Skales standing there "I kown where Kai is follow me" said the hybnobry General the guys didn't asked questions they just followed him

* * *

 **The dark fort**

I'm At the dark fort Morro was waiting impatiently for lieves return "see anything" asked Morro to a lookout "no sir" responded the ghost "ah what is it Morro starting to miss me" said lieve appearing out of nowhere "you always knew how to make an entrance" said Morro turning around "so any success" asked lieve "kinda I did as you asked I sent letters to all the evil families in Ninjago"

"And so far things don't look to promising" said Morro "fine tell me who will join my cause" replied lieve "well the night sisters outright refused and general Tao hasn't awnserd yet" said Morro crossing his arms "in the other hand the black samurai shave plagued to ally themselves to us and you won't believe this your old friend lord Shen is also joined" said Morro "well things don't look all that bad after all" said lieve with a devious smile

"and the other thing" asked lieve "you won't believe me look" said Morro hold to lieves face the newspaper "the helmet of darkness will de in exhibition tomorrow at ninjagos natural history museum" outstanding job Morro said lieve excited by the good news "thanks and also I discovered the helmet will be at the side of guess what" said Morro teasing lieve

lieve grabbed the news and started reading "the helmet will be accompanied by the ancient scrolls of the elemental masters of darkness!" Shouted lieve in excitement "you know what this means right" asked lieve "yes I do now tell me how did things went at ouroboros" said Morro seriously "well I aa well" said lieve laughing "I don't want to hear it" responded Morro angry and left

"Hey come back here" said lieve following Morro "all right I messed up but at least we know who is going steal the helmet and the scrolls" said lieve walking along side his ghost friend "ha if you mean Ronin then good luck trying to find him haven't seen him all day" awnserd Morro "you don't say" said lieve looking suspicious at the rest of the wraith army

Ronin was behind a tent hiding trying to get to his own "gotta find a way to contact the ninja quick" ronin said to himself breathing heavily he moved silent through lieves camp where the ghost set up their tents to sleep until he reached his "come on work"said ronin going inside R.E.X smashing some communication device as soon as it started working he heard foots steps approaching

* * *

 **City of ouroboros**

Skales led the ninjas to a tent that had the anacondrai symbol on it "eh Skales what are we doing here" asked jay looking confused at the tent "you said you wanted to see your friend well here he is" awnserd Skales he opens the tent and inside there was Kai,Skylor and grand master Pyhron "Kai dude you ok" said the team rushing to see there friend "no need to worry he's alive the bolt winded him thank the first spinjutzu master it was nothing serious" said master Pyhron

"dont worry guys after the grand master is done I'll be as good as new" said Kai smiling at his friends master Pyhron was struggling to find the right medicine since he is have blind he was knocking down every vial he had "I think grand master your looking for this" said Pythor entering the tent throwing a vial full of a purple clay like material "your grace are you sure you want to do this" asked Pyhron "yes" Pythor awnserd

Pyhron took a little bit of the purple clay in his hand and spread it through Kai's wound "what are you doing" asked Skylor curious after Pyhron finished the wound was gone "wow" said the ninjas astonished "what was that" asked Lloyd "we Calle it anacondrai medicine a little portion can heal any type of wounds but it's extremely rare and hard to obtain" explained Pythor "Kai you saved my life to day I'm eternally grateful to you I will never forget this"

said Pythor thanking him for saving his life "ninjas some old guy is looking for you" said a serpentine entertaining the tent "well Pythor it's been a true honor but we must go congrats on your new title of King and you too Skales as tail of the king good luck to you both" said Kai "thanks ninja oh and remember you all are all ways welcome here and if you ever need anything I will not denied the help you need" said Pythor to the ninjas the team ran outside and saw sensei Wu standing there waiting for them

"sensei is there a problem" asked Zane to his teacher "apart that you didn't came back last night now in fact look at the news" Wu gave the team a paper "apparently the helmet of darkness is going to be shown in the ninjago city museum of natural history along side the scrolls of the masters of darkness!" Screamed jay "yes it's most important we go back home now there some important thing to discuss" said the sensei

"A sensei there something we need to talk about Mira has some incredible power we don't know about thought you should see it" said Lloyd to his uncle "I kown I saw in the smoke visions but we must go back home now" they all montes their dragons and flew of tho the mountains **(for those who are wondering in my story the temple of airjitzu is in the top of a mountain)**

* * *

 **The dark fort**

Ronin was doing all he could to send a message to the ninjas but when R.E.X was starting to work he heard foot steps approaching "ronin you in here" said a voice calling to him ronin quickly covered the machine and awnserd to who ever was calling him he turned around to find out it was lieve himself

"hey lieve what brings you here" asked ronin nervously approaching a table behind him "I was looking for you" said lieve "wa what" replied Ronin lieve started approaching him slowly "I was looking for you to tell you that I've looked into what you asked me" said lieve walking around the tent Ronin was carefully grabbing something behind him "o good so what's he's name" asked Ronin nervously

"heh he goes by the name of the prince of thieves and he offered me his support in exchange of you" lieve turned around and Ronin had a small ball in his hand but didn't know what it was

"look Ronin I'm going to give you a choice I need you to steal something for me and if you do I will reject his offer and you will be a free man but through that thing and there will be no way back for you your choice" Ronin was thinking for a way out of this mess and he found only one "you know what lieve I'll take my chances" Ronin quickly through the grey ball which was a smoke pellet lieve tried to catch him but was to late

Ronin ran over to R.E.X and tried to start it lieve blinded but unharmed got out of the tent "get him I want him alive" said lieve furious "yes sir" replied the wraith warriors Ronin was already airborne by the time the ghost soldiers found him "ninja if you can hear this message you need to know lieve is planning something big and I mean it oh and by the way Lloyd your father is alive

if you'd like to know more come to stix" Ronin sent the message but just as he did he saw that Morro was chasing him in his elemental dragon but suddenly he turned back Ronin didn't care he just wanted to get away and he didn't had the slightest desire to turn back now

"lieve why didn't you chased" said Morro angrily lieve just looked at him with a smirk "relax Morro he won't survive for long besides look" lieve pointed at the entrance of his camp were a huge army was entering "they have A white peacock Shen?" Asked Morro "could be he is a close friend of mine isn't" lieve and Morro walked into lord Shens army not knowing what to expect

* * *

 **Temple of airjitzu**

"I don't get it sensei why are we here" asked Zane sensei Wu approached some packages "I thought you might want to know your new uniforms have arrived" all the ninjas where excited and rushed to grad the new outfits **(of course I'm talking about the airjitzu uniforms of the latest season)**

Skylors was similar to her original one only with the new shoulder pad "whoa sensei this is awesome" said jay excited "guys I think you may wahnt to hear this" said Nya checking the computer everyone was around the computer looking at the screen Nya then played Ronins message "oh and by the way Lloyd you father is alive if you'd like to know more come to stix" said the message

"I'm going to stix" said Lloyd lowering his ninja hood "not alone we're coming with you" said Kai "no you guys need to find lieve that's our priority" replied Lloyd "you forget Lloyd where a team" said Cole "Zane and me will go with you while the others search for lieve" said Cole "fine let's go" said Lloyd "wait Lloyd I'm coming with you" said Mira "ok will you be ok Kai" asked Lloyd happily

"I think I can track lieve down with out you I'll contact you as soon as we've learned some thing" said Kai "right good luck" said Lloyd jumping down the mountain and into his energy dragon

* * *

 **Whoa now this was a crazy chapter so I know it's been forever since I last updated and I'm so sorry it's been hard these last months but I'll try to upload the next as quickly as possible so Lloyd is off to meet ronin and Mira has voluntarily gone with him what does that mean ;) and will lieves old friend lord Shen be on his side stay tuned to find out**

 **so as always I thank you for your support as that is what keeps this story alive and well and as always like the story follow it or me and feel free to comment in the bar below see y'all at**


End file.
